Saint Gregory's Litany
|Type = side |Second_type = order |Image = Places St Gregorys tomb.png |Chapter = 5 |Location = Old Vizima Cemetery Island |Given by = Order armorer |Reward = 9000 XP |Related = Armor The Flame that Cleanses Her Highness the Striga |ID = q5014_finger }} Saint Gregory's Litany is a quest in Chapter V which Geralt undertakes if he chooses the Order path. In this quest, he must find Saint Gregory's litany in order to recreate Raven's armor. Walkthrough After battling his way into Old Vizima and making sure Shani is OK, Geralt can then start exploring the area and it is not long before he finds the makeshift forge where the Order armourer is busily making and repairing armour and weapons for the soldiers fighting in the streets. The witcher asks him if he can re-make Raven's armour. The armourer says he can, but only if he has the right pieces and instructions. He needs an old scroll and a few other pieces. The scroll, "Saint Gregory's litany", is in Saint Gregory's tomb which is hidden beneath the Striga's crypt on the island in the swamp cemetery. On his way to the crypt, our hero is accosted by Velerad who ultimately locks the witcher inside, trapping him with the striga and leaving him no choice but to deal with that quest as well. After battling the striga, our hero will have a chance to explore the rest of the crypt. In its deepest, darkest recesses he will find a circle of elements hiding a Wayfarer's stone which provides access the Saint Gregory's tomb. The stone requires a series of three signs to open: Aard, then Aard again, then Igni. Once inside, he will be set upon by cemetaurs, fleders and a basilisk on the way to his goal, a sarcophagus in the tomb chamber. Once the item has been secured, he simply needs to go back to the Order armourer with the document. Well, he will also need to get the notes of an elven minstrel, the remains of Raven's armour and another piece of armour to actually seal the deal. Notes * Use Aard, Aard, Igni to enter the tomb. Phases All the Pieces The armorer told me to bring him pieces of both Raven's armor and the armor of a knight of the De Ruyter dynasty, the notes of an elven minstrel, and St. Gregory's Litany. He claims I'll find all these in the swamp cemetery. I can gain access to the underground temple where St. Gregory is interred by solving the elemental puzzle the armorer told me of. I should review the copy of the legend of St. Gregory I have in my satchel. I must go to the swamp cemetery and find all the elements required to make the armor. Success I found St. Gregory's litany. I need to deliver it and the other items required to make the armor to the armorer. I need to take St. Gregory's litany and the other items to the armorer. (9000 XP)cs:Litanie sv. Řehoře de:St. Gregors Litanei (Quest) es:Letanía de San Gregorio fr:La litanie de Saint Grégoire it:Litania di S. Gregory hu:Szent Gergely litániája pl:Litania św. Grzegorza ru:Литания Святого Григория (квест) Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher quests